


Getting Away

by kennedie_exe



Series: Promptis Fan Week [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Kinda Love Confessions, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Promptis Week, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: “Hey dude, where are we going exactly?” Prompto soon asked. That was probably the first words spoken since they left. It was quiet for most of the ride.“Just away.” Noctis said simply. Prompto hummed a response and leaned back in his seat and watched the world go by.In which Noctis is tired of being a prince.





	Getting Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back with Promptis Week Day 3!
> 
> Prompt: Late Night Talk

Noctis and Prompto decided to go on a nightly drive. Noctis said how he wanted to just get away for a bit. Away from responsibilities; away from being prince for one day and why not go away with his best friend. Prompto agreed wholeheartedly and they were off. 

 

It wasn't too late out, roughly 10pm. The moon was illuminating the sky and small bright freckles littered above accompanying the moonlight. The top was down as Noctis drove down the streets. The cool air brushed through their hair and just the pure smell of the city lingered in their noses. They were almost out of the city but for now, they bask in the small shops and cafés that were still open. Insomnia was a big city. So many people were still out and about almost as if the city never slept.

 

It's felt good. It felt good to be on the road and just  _ away.  _ No meetings, no duties, and Noctis actually felt free for once. Also, Prompto was with him and that made Noctis happy. That warm, fuzzy feeling was building up inside him and he smiled to himself. He'll admit, he liked Prompto. He liked him  _ a lot.  _ With his princely duties, he never really had time to sit down and talk out his feelings. He's not precisely sure how he'll go about telling his best friend that he's been pining for him for so long but Noctis thinks he's got it all figured out. This was another reason to get away; he could finally tell Prompto how he feels. 

 

They were on a dirt road now in comfortable silence. The soft sound of the radio filled the air with a familiar pop tune. 

 

“Hey dude, where are we going exactly?” Prompto soon asked. That was probably the first words spoken since they left. It was quiet for most of the ride. 

 

“Just away.” Noctis said simply. Prompto hummed a response and leaned back in his seat and watched the world go by. 

 

Noctis final pulled over close to a cliff. It wasn't high but below did have a river running into the beyond. Once the car was parked, Noctis got out and stretched his limbs to ease the bit of pain his muscles had for driving for awhile. He soon walked over to the cliff and sat down letting his legs dangle off. Prompto quickly goes to him and slings an arm around him. 

 

“Heya buddy! What's been eating at you lately? I know you're quiet, but you at least talk to me when something’s wrong so what's up?” Prompto questioned. Noctis just gave a sigh as a response and leaned against Prompto's shoulders. He couldn't tell but Prompto was blushing like crazy. Noctis let out another sigh and brushed his hand gentle against Prompto's, a friendly gesture really. 

 

“I'm just tired… I wanted to be away from everything. Being a prince isn't what it's cut out to be man. Don't become one.” He laughed dryly and heard Prompto chuckle lightly. 

 

“Yeah I bet. But I'd trade my shitty life to be a prince any day.”

 

“Wanna trade?” 

 

“In your dreams. I'm no where near cut out to be a prince.” They laughed together before they grew silent. The only thing that could be heard was the cool breeze and the sound of nature around them. 

 

“Is your life really that shitty?” Noctis asked breaking the silence, slowly raising his head up to look at Prompto. The blonde sighed and put on a sad smile shaking his head. 

 

“Well you do know I was in foster care until I was 18. After that I had to figure out things on my own. It wasn't easy but I worked my ass off until I could afford a low level apartment. You have it easy. You were born with a silver spoon into a bloodline of kings. You're going to be king one day dude! Actually do you wanna trade lives?” He ended his speech with a small laugh. Noctis stared at him for a moment trying to figure out how to respond. He was actually aware of everything that Prompto has been through but hearing from the blonde himself made it more sad, more real. Prompto really did have a rough life and Noctis shouldn't be complaining about his. 

 

“I'm… sorry…” He said plainly. 

 

“For what?”

 

“For complaining so much… Your life wasn't the greatest and I dragged you all the way out here to vent about being a prince but it's nothing compared to your life. If anything… I wish to have a normal life. One where I'm just a normal college kid doing normal things.” He let out a sigh. “Just… Being normal.”

 

“I don't know I man. I like the idea of living in the Citadel and have everyone cater to me all the time. Normal life is boring.” They both laugh at that statement and soon it was silent again. It wasn't awkward or anything; still pretty comfortable. This felt  _ normal.  _

 

“Hey this may sound cheesy but you honestly make me feel like I'm normal just for a bit. When I'm with you… It feels like all of the prince obligations go away. I can, for the time being, get away from meeting, away from my work, just… away and…” He paused and slowly intertwines their fingers together. “Thank you for being my best friend Prompto.” His face flushed at his words and Prompto blushed as well. 

 

“I… uh… wow thanks man. I'm glad you're my best friend too. You might not think it but,” He paused and squeezed Noctis’s hand gently. “you make me so much happier. You make me forget about my shitty life sometimes and I… I…” Prompto stopped talking and they both made eye contact. Blue eyes met blue eyes. Both their palms grew sweaty in each other's hands as they stared at each other. Some sort of force was bringing them closer together. They were inching towards each other. A moment in which they both have been waiting for. 

 

Lips soon met in a sweet, gentle kiss. It was slow and with his other hand, Noctis caressed Prompto's cheek as Prompto laid a his other hand on his shoulder. This kiss was, for better words, fantastic; their first kiss actually. It felt natural though, like they've done this so often before. No fumbling lips or awkwardness either, just a nice simple kiss. It didn't last long though and they both soon pulled back. The silence grew over them again but it felt light and comfortable. They both shared a small, secret smile that only they would understand. Neither of them voiced it yet but they were pretty much tipping out of the friend zone. 

 

“I like you a lot Noct…” Prompto voiced softly, barely above a whisper. 

 

“I like you a lot too Prom.” He responded just as low. Prompto took the opportunity and pulled Noctis into a hug. Noctis hugged back holding him tightly as if he wasn't going to let go. 

 

“Can we stay here for awhile?” Prompto asked as he buried his head into Noctis’s shoulder. 

 

“Yes, I want to stay here with you, like this, a little longer.” Noctis said. 

 

“I'm glad you took me on this trip.”

  
“I'm glad you got away with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely be on top of trying to post each prompt daily!


End file.
